Servants of Shards Book 1: More Than Meets The Eye
by AnimeLoveStoryProduction
Summary: This book is a fanfiction for Transformers Animated. The story follows our 3 main girls, Aurora O'niel, Raven Curt, and Zenstria Stines, and how they meet the Autobots and learn more about Cybertron and themselves. Will they find love on the way? Will their lives change for the good or for the worse? This is Book One of Four, of the Servants of Shards series.
1. Chapter 1: Aliens To Earth

**Chapter One: Aliens To Earth**

Raven's POV

My father had the news running as I sat in the kitchen with some chicken noodle soup. I looked up at him as he entered the dinning room and he smiled at me as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Hiya sweetie, how are you feeling?" He asked as he sat down at the table in front of me.

"I'm doing as good as I can being sick." I let out a light laugh as I smile at him, and then we heard that the Sumdac Systems had a problem making me look at the T.V.

We got up and moved into the livingroom as the news reporter talked about what is happening. I sat there quietly as I watched for one my friends, little buddy named Sari.

A girl I heard about from her who is the daughter of the CEO of Sumdac Systems. I saw her in the background chasing a robo-dog out of the building. I was confused why she would run towards the creatures but when it grabbed her I let out a small cry covering my mouth with my hands watching as the vehicle turned into robots. I watched as they fought the creature as the small yellow bot saved Sari and ran into the building near by.

After a while a black and gold bot was absorbed by the creature. I gasped hopping the bot was ok since he and the rest of them are helping the police. Then I grabbed my cellphone and called my friend Zenstria; who I call Zen or Z, to see if she is watching the news, because knowing her she was skipping school again.

Zenstria's P.O.V.

I had just finished my shower when I heard my cellphone playing, 'Sexy Back' By Justin Timberlake. I picked it up knowing it was Raven who i call Ray.

"Yellow Ray, wassup?" I said to her. She then responded.  
"Are you watching the news right now?"  
"No why, i just got out of the shower. Is something going on?" I said as i walked to the tv in my room and turned it on.

When i turned it on, i was seeing a giant monster like flee absorbing up a Black and Gold giant robot.

"What the hell, where did that monster come from for one, and what's with the giant ass robots?!" I asked her through the phone. She told me that she saw from the beginning, the monster was made by these things called nano-bots, that was made by and these robots came out of nowhere and started to attack the monster helping people. _**Of course it was Sari's dad i should've known. Wait then…**_ "Where is Sari?!" I yelled through the phone at her.  
"I saw the yellow and black bot take her away from there, so i think she should be safe for now." Ray said to me in a calm but sickly voice. I turned my attention back to the tv and saw the Red/Blue bot and the Green bot get swallowed up by the creature then the yellow bot come flying down from near by roof, and getting eaten by the monster. "Well that was stupid.." I say to myself and even Ray. Before the explosion happened i thought i saw some red on the building near by. "Was that Sari?" i said getting close to the tv. Ray responded saying, "I believe that was her i didn't get a good look." After the explosion I saw that the bots were alright, but the black/gold was showing his circuits. When they went off, i turned the television off and walked to my room still on the phone with Ray. "Well it looks like we have a new Avengers intown huh?" I asked Ray.  
"Yeah it seems so. **Cough** But i hope that Sari is safe." She said to me in response.  
"I hope so too, and it looked like that Black/Gold bot was injured hope he is okay as well." I told her as my phone started to ring again, with a mad scientist laugh, meaning it was . "I have to let you go is calling me, i don't know why though." I told her and she said alright and i hung up and answered 's call.  
"Hello , can i help you?" i said as i put the phone on speaker to get dressed.  
"Yes, have you seen Sari, i know you are normally walking our way home after school, and she has gone missing from the events that just took place." He said to me, I started to panic. "What do you mean she is missing?! I will come as quickly as I can." I told him as I hung the phone up again and finished getting dressed. I ran out the door and got on my electric scooter, heading to where he was.  
When i got there, I saw the police, Captain Fanzone, and Mr. Sumdac. "What in the hell is going on." I said as I looked ahead of us seeing Sari jump out of a Medical van. All the vehicle transformed into the giant robots from before. _**Woah wait why is Sari with them?**_ I thought to myself staring at them.

"Put your hands where i can see them!" Captain Fanzone said through the microphone to the big bots in front of us. Then the small yellow bot went to Sari's height asking her something i didn't hear. Then she shrugged her shoulders replying to him; which i think is a he, and replied i still didnt hear what they were saying. They all started putting their hands up from the Green bot to the yellow bot. Each lookin kinda ridiculous in my opinion i started to giggle a bit, while the police got scared for some reason and pointed their guns at them. _**What are they stupid, did they already forget they saved the city just not even three hours ago.**_ I was about to stop them when Sari got in front of them and waved her hands saying, " **Gasp** It's okay their friendly, well except for the red and white one, he's kinda grumpy, but other then that..!"  
Then when she stopped finally notices she was there and ran over gasping to her. "Sari thank goodness you are okay" He said hugging her while i walked over and patted her head. "You know you had us worried kiddo."  
Then captain Fanzone said to lower the weapons and the officers did as told. I looked at them in curiosity as sari told them it was okay to lower their hands now. They did and then she turned to her dad asking, "Can we keep um?" I gave her a look like, 'Really?'  
Then i looked up to them and asked them who they were. "My name is Optimus Prime, and this is my team, we are the Autobots." Said the red and blue Mech. Then he introduced each by name. The green bot is Bulkhead, the read/white medic is Ratchet, the yellow and black bot is Bumblebee, and the Gold and Black bot is Prowl. I introduced myself as Zenstria but they could call me Zen.

Raven's POV

After the call, father turned off the T.V.,then he ushered me to my room for bed. He kissed my forehead then shut my door. Before heading to sleep my thoughts we clouded with the thoughts of the giant robots from the news and if Sari was alright. _**Who are these robots, why are they here, and from what Zen said is that bot whose whires shown alright? Why did Sumdac call her aswell, did something happen to Sari. Even if i haven't met her, and the bots i hope she and them are alright, and i get to meet them all soon.**_ I fallen asleep hopping I would get better soon.

Narrator's POV

The next day arrives after Sari had gone home with her father and explaining what had happened to her to Zenstria and her father. Zen had headed back to Sumdac Systems with them on Mr. Sumdac's request to look after Sari since he had some work to do and wanted someone to keep an eye on her.

Zen's POV

The morning had come and I had to get ready for work, while Sari and her father gone to the interview with the Autobots. I had changed into my barista uniform which was a white blouse, a black button up vest which only button the bottom 3, black slacks and black shoes. I had these close here for when Sari wants me to sleep over. I got on my scooter and rode to work.

Raven POV

I finished getting dress and ran down the steps to my brother. "Hi sis ready for your first day of work?" He asked as I grabbed my cover dress for my outfit. My outfit asist of a bra like top that's Red with white trim, Booty shorts that's the color red, with a white belt. The cover dress falls to my knees and is a medium blue.

I slid on my black slip on flat shoes, then I left the house following my brother. I locked the door behind us then walked to my brothers car getting in. We droved in silence to Dancing Dragons, when we got there I slid out of my brothers car and fast walk to Zen.

"Hiya Zen whats up? Ready for work?" I asked as we walked into the back room. We put our stuff away and then headed out to our designated spots.

"Yeah I am, i wasn't expecting to see you today. Are you sure you're up to working today, i bet mom and dad would be alright with you calling out sick." Replied Zen as she place her stuff in her cubby.

"Yeah your parents told me that I could leave if I felt sick." I said to Zen as we left the room. "What did Mr. Sumdac want anyway last night, and is Sari okay?" She looked to me and said while we put our aprons on. "He called me about seeing if i was with Sari, but i told him no and I went to his location, that i saw her last and we were right she was at the site. And you wouldn't believe who i met." She said to me, but before i could ask the shift started and i went to take orders. As I was taking orders I kept glancing at the television as the interviews on the Robots was happening. After half way through the shift I was feeling lightheaded so I went to the break room to take a breather. I put my head on my arms as I watch the Tv that is in the break room. I watch as the red and blue bot shook hands with the mayor.

After that happen a jet flew at them transforming mid flight into a robot. He attacked the people and then went to shoot Sari only for the yellow and black bot take the hit for her. "Zen!" I yelled as I sat up straighter watching all of this as it happens on the news. I watch as the bad robot take the train to a tall building and flew around it. Zen came running in after I yelled out her name. I was watching the Television closely not really looking at her as she entered the room.

"What! What's going on?" Zen asked as she sat next to me only then noticing that my attention was on the tv not her.I finally looked at her not knowing what to say for I was worried about the bots and the humans that were under attack.

"I… The… Sari is in trouble." I finally got out as I looked back at the Tv, seeing Sari and the gold/black bot getting the captives from the train that was on the roof. _**What are they thinking that's dangerous for a child.**_ Zen looked at the Television seeing what I was talking about.

Zen's POV

While I was helping my dad clean some glasses I heard Raven call my name in a panic. I ran to the break room and saw her staring at the tv. "What! What's going on?" I asked. She turned to me saying that Sari was in trouble. I looked to the television and saw Sari with Prowl getting what seemed to be her dad, the mayor, Fanzone and Bumblebee. _**Wait whats wrong with Bee?**_ I thought as I watched the tv. "Why is Sari there what happened?! I thought it was just an interview!" Then on the tv it showed the train falling and Bulkhead and Ratchet helping catch it.

After saving the train they started to throw around an orange container to each other away from the purple robot. "What is this Hot Potato or Keep away?" i laughed asking Ray. "Yeah it is keep away." She said in response.

Optimus Prime POV

While Starscream was gloating about having the AllSpark in his hand, i climbed the building behind him and threw my Axe at his wing making him scream out in pain. He then turned to me growling, I then tackled him in the air making us fall into nearby roofs, the Allspark next to me i grab it and run. Seeing Starscream get up I use my grappling hook to connect to another building and swing across to it.

While i was in the air Starscream tackled me from behind making us run into the building and through it. I had dropped the Allspark in the process, and letting him obtain it in the end. _**I won't go down that easily.**_ I thought as i jumped and grabbed onto his foot climbing up and grabbing my axe from his wing.

Once i got the axe out of his wing, and then I sprayed him with the foam i had from the dispenser on my arm. After covering his face with the foam we fell down into the blimp, now doing what the organics would call 'tug of war'.

"Let go Autobot!" Starscream said.  
"Never! The Allspark is life!" I said to him.

"Then let it end yours!" He said as he aimed his blaster at me. Then befor he could attack me the Allspark started to glow. The container opened and started to lift us up into the air sending wave after wave around us. Next thing i know Starscream is screaming and there is a big light and explosion.

Narrator's POV

After the explosion Optimus was shown holding onto the Allspark while hanging off the blimps billboard. He started to slowly fall off the billboard since the Axe was ripping the paper on the board, unable to hold his weight. The axe lost its grip and Optimus began to fall from the blimp letting go of the allspark.

Zen's POV

After the explosion happened everything showed again. Optimus was holding the container, they fought so hard for. The axe he was wielding that was imbedded into the billboard released from it and Optimus began to fall down from the sky letting go of the container. I yelled his name loud from shock and fright. "OPTIMUS! NO!" As he hit the ground smoke started to clear and he laid there with the container next to him. He was not moving. Then the news feed broke off leaving me worried as hell and Ray trying to hold me back from running off to them.

Narrator POV

As the smoke cleared the Autobots and Sari arrived to where Optimus laid motionless with the Allspark near him. Transforming they go near Prime to see if he is alright.

"Optimus?" Sari asked as she got close to the leader.

Groaning he responded. "So this...Is what it feels like..to be a hero." He said while his internal systems started to shut down. His normal blue and red body now turning to shades of grey and his optics closed. Ratched then took out his scanner, waving it over Optimus body. It was beeping yellow and on his chasi showed a flat line.  
"There's nothing we can do now. His sparks extinguished." Ratched said shaking his head while Prowl walked over to the Allspark and knelt down.

" He went saving the allspark. That's what matters." He said as Sari began to cry over the lose of Optimus.  
"No he can't be gone… He can't." She said while looking at Prowl.

"I don't think that leaking thing, gonna help you get what you want." Bulkhead told Sari solemnly. She then turned and climbed onto Optimus offline body saying. "But i know something that can." She climbed onto Optimus chest and took her key off her neck, placing the tip against his plate armor. The key then began to glow.

Optimus plate opened showing where his spark chamber would be and it opened. Sari's key transformed into the shape that needed to fit his hole.  
"Sari, there's some things that can't be fixed, even by your key." Bumblebee said to her sadly. Not listening Sari placed the key into Optimus chest and the key glowed even more.  
"Prime didn't give up and neither will I!" Sari said turning her key. The Allspark began to glow and a light connect from it to Sari's key making Prowl move away from the allspark in surprise. Sari pulled her key out from Optimus as the Allspark light went into Prime's chest. As the light disappeared Prime's spark began to pulse inside him again and reappeared. His chest plate closed and a light surrounded his whole body. The color came back to Prime's body and face. He slowly opened his optics once again and blinked. "Huh, is this the well of Allsparks?" He asked looking to the sky.

His optics began to adjust and he saw Sari in his line of vision. "Heh, no it's Detroit." She replied hugging his face while crying. "H-Hey, I thought you only did that leaky thing when you're sad." Bulkhead said to Sari. She laughed a bit and told him they had a whole lot of thing still to learn about humans.

Raven's POV

As the news went off air for a while because of technical difficulties i could see Zen ready to bolt out of the Bar to the bots at hand. Even though I was surprised at hearing her know the name of the bot who fell, i had to hold her back from running. "Hey stop you need to stay here, i bet everything will be fine." I told her getting her to calm down a bit. I looked to the tv again and the news was back on. "See just look." i told her and she looked to the tv.  
"As the city of Detroit recovers from this clash of the titans, the Autobots prove themselves even greater heroes than first imagined. Not only saving the city and even perhaps the world, from the Decepticon menace, but repairing damaged structures and damaged lives with their reassuring presence." The reporter said showing the bots moving the rubble, carrying hurt people, and fixing the bridges.

"See i told you all of them are fine." I said to her and Zen nodded smiling. "I'm glad they are, and Sari is safe to. I will call her after work to get more details about what happened later. For now lets just get back to work if you're up to it." She said and i nodded feeling better now and headed back to work.

Narrator POV

Once work was done Zen and Raven decided to walk home only to stop at the park just to take a break from everything and everyone. "Hey Zen what were you talking about when we were getting ready for work?" Raven asked as they sat down.

Raven then laid back watching the stars wondering how many worlds were out there and if there was any that was suitable for life, and if so would the natives of that planet would like music. Raven Looked over at Zen as she sigh as she looked up at the stars.

"What i was going to tell you earlier is that i met the bots who were on the news. They are known as the Autobots as you know and the leader who fell name is Optimus Prime. They are all really nice and i hope to introduce them to you one day if you would like to meet them." Zen said as Raven watch the stars. "Sure i would like to meet them one day if i can, they seem interesting."


	2. Chapter 2: Aurora's Arrival

Narrator's P.O.V

It's a beautiful day in downtown Detroit, birds were singing and the sun is shining. A young girl named Aurora was walking through the park. She had just moved here so she could closer to her Uncle. When she got to the middle of the park there was a lot of people playing, sitting around, talking, and a fountain in the center. Aurora thought she would go sit under a tree and take out her sketchbook to draw a butterfly she saw on a flower near her. When she was done she held it up and looked at it.

Then suddenly she heard a yell, "Hey, heads up!"

When Aurora looked she saw a red Frisbee coming towards her. When it was about to hit her in the head she caught it. After she caught it she heard a 'Wow' behind her. Aurora looked and saw a little girl with red hair put into two pigtails and she was wearing a pale orange 'n' yellow dress with orange boots. The young girl also was dark skinned and had brown eyes.

When Aurora got up she handed the Frisbee to the little girl and said, "Here, I believe this is yours." She had no expression on her face.

The little girl took it and said, "Thank you, nice catch by the way."

Aurora answered with, "No problem, and thanks." She had the same expression as before and the little girl had a big grin on her face.

The little girl then said, "Sorry for the Frisbee incident my friends and I were playing and one of them threw it to high."

Aurora said, "No harm done." _**Wow then that kid she is talking about must be a good thrower**_ She then thought. Then there was a yell in the distance.

"Sari, come on, come back with the frisbee because I know I didn't throw it that far." After that the little girl yelled,

"Yea, I'm coming so hold on."

So the little girl that is now known as Sari smiled at Aurora and said, "Well gotta go will I see you again?"

"Sure, see ya kid." Then Sari left and Aurora was alone again then she heard her radio go off and it said _'There's a bank robbery in downtown Detroit on Lake ST. we need immediate back up.'_

When Aurora heard that she packed here stuff up and grabbed her skateboard out of her and rode it fast as she could there. After she got to the bank there was a big crowd and a whole lot of cops. Aurora tried to get in but one of the police officers wouldn't let her.

Aurora told him, "My name is Aurora O'neil; I am Captain Fanzones niece and here to help." The police officer told her he had to ask but still come with him. So they went to see the Captain. When they got there she saw a medium sized man with blond hair and mustache who wore a blue shirt and brown pants.

The police officer went to the man and said, "Captain, there's a girl here saying she's your niece."

Then the Captain looked over at her and smiled then said, "Yes she is so let her through." So Aurora went over and hugged her uncle while he hugged her back. After her Uncle asked, "What are you doing here Aurie, and how did you know about the robbery?"

"I came to help and I heard it on my radio." When she said that there were car horns in the distance so they turned around and saw five vehicles coming up. One was a red and blue fire truck; a red and white ambulance behind it, a yellow combat police detective car, next to it was a big green Swat Assault Vehicle and last was a gold and black police motorcycle. When all those vehicles came up they transformed there was a little girl on the short yellow and black robot. Aurora knew who the little girl was. _**I think her name is Sari**_ She thought to herself while they all came over to her and her Uncle.

"Greetings Captain Fanzone, we saw what happened here on the news, so we're here to help in anyway we can," said the blue and red bot. _**I think he must be the leader.**_ Aurora thought to herself.

"Hello, there Autobots. So you're here to help, ah? Well we can handle it and for once I like nothin' broken." Said the captain.

"Hey, it's not our fault all the time!" Yelled the yellow and black bot, oddly to Aurora his voice was familiar. While her Uncle and the red and blue bot talk a while or in her Uncle's part yelling Aurora got real annoyed so she yelled at the top of her lungs, "WOULD YOU STOP YELLING WE HAVE A ROBBERY HAPPENING HERE!" Everyone looked at her after she said that. Like before she had no expression on her face.

The red and blue bot said, "Who are you?" Then she was about to introduce herself when she was interrupted by a loud gunshot. Everyone looked over there. Then Captain Fanzone said, "Hey we need to get in there now!" Aurora stopped her Uncle,

"Can I take this over Uncle?"

Then the Captain said, "Uh, I don't know…" Aurora looked at him sadly and he gave in, "Alright" he said. Aurora gave him a quick hug as a thanks, so after that she yelled to everyone and said,

"Stand down, I will handle this." Everyone looked at her then the Captain and he nodded so they did so. She then said, "I'll go in, is there a back door or something?"

"No there isn't and what are you planning?" asked the Captain. She asked Sari to get give her, her bag backpack she had. So Sari went and grabbed it and gave it to her. Everyone looked at her and then Sari asked, "What are you doing?" Aurora went through her bag and got some black fingerless gloves and different shoes.

She switched the shoes and put the gloves on while saying, "I'm going in there and getting those people out." They were all shocked then the Captain said, "Like heck you will, since you're here I promised your brother I would make sure you don't get hurt."

Aurora grabbed a grappling hook from her bag and told her Uncle, "Don't worry I'll be fine ok?" he just looked at her then the gold and black bot asked,

"What are you going to do with that grappling hook, and how are you going to get in?" She told him her plan was, "I'm going on the roof and find a way in then get that guy out of there."

So before they could say anything else she did as she said she would. When she got to the roof she looked around to make sure no one was looking. Aurora slapped her hands together and slapped her hands on the roof then a hole big enough for her to get through appeared. When she got in she saw the bad guy, and a little kid looked at her scared. She put her finger to her lip indicating to be quiet. When she did that the young child just nodded a yes to her. She watched the bad guy and went right behind him and jumped on him to grab the gun. He threw her over his shoulder and was going to shoot her.

Gold and Black Bots P.O.V

I was just done meditating and went to the H.Q 'living room'. When there I see everyone there and Bumblebee, Sari and Bulkhead just came in through the door. I saw everyone's optics on the TV screen. The reporter was saying there was a robbery in downtown. We all looked at Optimus and he said, "Well let's head down autobot's so, transform and roll-out." So we did as told. It took us about 5 minutes to get there. When there we transformed and I saw a girl talking to Captain Fanzone. She has long black hair and was wearing dark turquoise pants, grey and white sneakers, black and white gloves, and a dark red hooded jacket, from what i good see.. When we walked up they turned around and I saw her face. She had blue eyes and her bangs went almost all the way over her right eye, tan skin, and her shirt under her jacket was a bright aqua color. I was so caught up in my thoughts until I heard someone yell. It was that girl I saw before. She said she would go in. I was surprised what I saw next. She was adjusting her gloves and took a grappling hook out of her backpack Sari handed to her, then she left after explainer her plan to us. After she left everyone was talking among themselves about the situation at hand. I was so caught up in my own thoughts until Optimus asked, "Prowl, is everything ok?"

I told him, "Yes, I just curious who that girl is." Then when he was about to say something Ratchet started to talk to him. When I looked that way I saw a light coming from the bank roof from the corner of my optics/eyes. But when I looked nothing was there. After about three minutes we heard a gunshot then the thief was literally thrown out the door.

Aurora's P.O.V

When the robber threw me over his shoulder and pointed his gun at me. He pulled the trigger but I moved in time but was shot in the right arm. I ran at him got the gun away and got behind him. Then threw him over my shoulder and out the door. I came out and tackled him to the ground and called my uncle.

"Throw me some handcuffs." So Captain Fanzone did as told. I put the handcuffs on him after and said, "You have the right to be silent, anything you say and do will be used against you."

Then a police officer came and took him away. Then those giant robots came over and so did my uncle. "Good job Aurora." Said Captain Fanzone.

The little girl from earlier came over to me and said, "Hey! It's you!" I nodded at her saying, "Yeah it's me, and you're that kid from the park." The bots looked from me to her.

The yellow bot asked, "Sari you know her?"

Sari replied with a "Yeah, she is the girl I told you about; the one you almost hit the Frisbee with Bumblebee." I looked that the now known bot Bumblebee thinking, So it wasn't a kid, but a robot who threw the Frisbee Then breaking my thoughts Sari introduced the rest of them. The red/blue bot is Optimus Prime, red/white bot is Ratchet (who looks like he is a medic), green bot as Bulkhead, and the bot that is black/gold is Prowl.

I looked at them and saying 'hello' to each of them. Optimus asked, "So from what I heard your name is Aurora, and since you Captain Fanzone's niece, so you're Aurora Fanzone am I right?" I looked at him,

"You're half right. I am Aurora but the last name is O'niel not Fanzone." After a while of talking my uncle asked to speak with Optimus and they walked a ways distance so we couldn't hear them.

Optimus P.O.V

When the Captain asked to speak with me I was slightly shocked but accepted following him. After he stopped he turned saying, "I'm asking you a favor Optimus Prime." I was curious/shocked but said.

"Alright what is it Captain Fanzone?" He asked me if my team and I could befriend Aurora, since she is new here and maybe cheer her up. I told the Captain sure, thinking it would be nice to get to know her, plus if there is a dangerous mission she could watch Sari. We walked back over in time to see Sari begging Aurora for something.

Aurora's P.O.V

When Optimus and uncle came back Sari was begging me to spend the day with her and the others tomorrow. Sighing I gave in saying, "Fine, meet me at the park tomorrow." Sari squealed in victory. Then they had to go home. While walking home I felt like someone was watching me. Brushing it off I continued home and got ready for tomorrow.


End file.
